The last spell
by star dragon58
Summary: The Varden has won the war, but many have died which seens to link with Galbatorix's last spell. Eragon went missing when the spell was cast Saphira wasn't there. Everything seemed fine for a few days until the third dawn after the war... plz read review
1. Chapter 1

The last spell – chapter 1 –the battle in Uru'baen

With the final attack Eragon slid Brisingr into Galbatorix's chest.

The king's face twisted with rage changed to a look of shock and confusion

_You will pay for this_, Galbatorix's voice boomed.

_You would already be dead_, replied Eragon pulling his sword out.

Clutching his chest and he shouted _Shruikan attack_! The king's voice boomed.

hruikan padded calmly into the room and stared at the battling riders _No_! The dragon's voice was steady showing no fear or regret. Galbatorix's eyes bulged with outrage _you dare defy me_? _I am your rider _!

Shruikan shuffled his paws _No, you are not my true rider, my rider is dead.I am you by oaths and spells nothing is by my own will!_The dragon growled you turned me against my own kind I am barely a true dragon! This time Shruikan roared, but then he paused and stared at the ground sadly.

But even though the battle is won it seems that our lives are ending, all trace of anger suddenly disappeared from the dragon's eyes and sorrow replaced it. Eragon realized then that, Shruikan was also injured as a trickle of blood flowed down from the base of the dragon's neck along his right forepaw onto the ground.

Ha! Galbatorix laughed I will never die! Shruikan answered calmly it is not true, all creatures die even the most powerful and invincible…and even though I too am dying I will know that my heart of hearts will be safe and that my burden is finally lifted. The dragon seemed to smile at Eragon but Galbatorix seemed to do the contrary you wouldn't dare! The king roared with outrage. Yes I dare, you cannot stop I can already feel you starting to pass into the void. Shruikan the advanced and opened his mouth the eldunari instantly slid out as if the dragon had already anticipated it. Eragon looked at him thank you. There is no need to, but keep it safe. The dragon replied sternly. I will!

The suddenly raised his hand and mumbled a spell, Shruikan growled as he was pulled back by an invisible force. Caught off guard Eragon was blasted by the spell energy was drained from everything near the spell, all the last free rider saw was a blinding white light before he fell unconscious as Galbatorix and Shruikan fell dead to the ground.

End of chapter 1

**I don't have time ro fix the whole chapter but enjoy anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I can't use italic for thoughts and the program I use is unpredictable so the story will still seem confusing.

Sorry!

The last spell- chapter 2-Somewhere…

Arya sat crosslegged beside Saphira, watching the blue dragon's body rise and fall.

Arya stared at the ground, at the last dragon egg, then back at the ground in front of her.

The day's events had happened so fast it hard was to recall them, all that she could think of was Eragon's disappearance.

The memories suddenly flashed before her eyes:

(Arya pov)

_The hallways were long and foreboding footsteps echoed on the walls, whether they were mine or not, I do not know._

_A clutch the last dragon egg and run down the hallway in front of me. Knowing Eragon would be there. A flash of blue and the clang of metal._

_I reached for my sword ready to come at his aid._

_The doors slammed as an invisible force drained energy from the air. I crumple to the floor._

_When awoke everythingwas if nothing had happened. Holding the egg I push through the doors. _

_All I see are Galbatorix and Shruikan's dead bodies Eragon was nowhere in sight, his cloak was the only thing that proved he had been there. _

_confusion turned to fear._

"_No!"_

Arya was shaken awake by Roran. "Are you alright?" Arya gasped " yes"

There was a sudden pause. "Did you find him?" Arya held her breath. Roran shook his head "No." He replied sadly. Arya let go of her breath and drooped her head "Where could he be?" She muttered under her breath. Before Roran could answer Jomundur walked in. "I'm sorry to bother you but Nasuada wishes to see the both of you." His face was grim like everyone else. Arya stood up. "Tell Nasuda we'll be there soon."

Jormundur nodded, and walked out of the tent. Saphira suddenly perked up and yawned.

_Come back soon, it is lonely enough without Eragon._

_Don't worry Saphira it will only take a while._

Saphira snorted like she didn't believe the elf but the dragon fell back to sleep, as Arya and Roran walked out.

Somewhere across the ocean that surrounds Algaesia, a sleeping island was awoken by a sudden flash of light. In a clearing a glowing form appeared. Dimming, a rider took it's place in peaceful slumber.

-end of chapter 2- sorry if it is short.


	3. Chapter 3

The last spell-chapter 3-Forbidden magic

As Roran walked ahead as Arya trailed behind; lost in her thoughts. Roran stopped, but sensing her need to be alone he proceeded to Nasuada's tent. Arya was staring up at the night sky, at the shining stars and the glowing moon, remembering that a few nights ago she would've enjoyed this. But after the battle, a grim atmosphere hung in the air. Many had perished in battle, their silent screams filled the air, as their loved ones watched helplessly. That was the world of war. Tonight is when everyone grieves for their lost. Tonight is when confusion and pain takes the camp.

. . .

Nasuada gestured for everyone to take their seats before she settled down herself. An eerie silence hung with the grim atmosphere before Trianna broke it. "I am sorry to bother you, and I know I sound as if I'm bringing more pain but, I'd like to further investigate these disappearances and deaths." Breaking of briskly, as if she was afraid of continuing. But taking in a breath Trianna began speaking again."After hearing Arya and what had heppened in Uru'baen, I did some quick research." She plopped down a book on the table and opened it to a page." According to this, the spell never should have existed." Roran stood up." What do you mean?" Arya stood up and answered." It means that the spell is a branch of magic that the Greyfolk tried to hide." Her face serious."But they didn't succeed."Mumbled Nasuada, she gestured for Trianna to continue." What Arya says is true, the Greyfolk have tried to hide because the consequences are..." Trianna trailed of if searching for the right word. "Horrid?"Suggested Roran. Trianna looked at him thoughtfully "You could say that but not exactly."" The spell comes with a price and would be a soul."Saying it in barely a whisper. "" Read the book, the details may be crude but they are true."

Arya eyes skimmed over the pages. After a while she put the book back on the table and said two words " Forbidden magic."Something about those words sent shivers down her spine and upset her. Then the thought came. " No!" She ran out of the tent fear filled pulsed through her veins, it couldn't happen it couldn't, she repeated over and over in her mind. Roran was catching up to her when a sudden scream of pain filled the air.

-end of chapter 3

bad story right ?Trianna isn't acting like Trianna and did I put proper ponctuation ?

Please review anyway!


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on people, start reviewing. Please ! Pretty Please?**

The Last Spell-chapter 4-The Awakening

Eragon opened his eyes. A bright blue sky greeted him along with a gentle breeze in the swaying grass.

He was aware that he was lying in a small clearing. Everything was calm,

but something didn't seem right.

Where was he ?

He tried to lift his head but a wave of nausea washed over him. He passed out once again.

…...

_Galbatorix raised his hand a cruel smile lit his face._

_A bright flash and he was floating somewhere, nowhere..._

_drowning in darkness._

_wake!_

Eragon sat up. Where was he?Who's was that voice? The questions rang through his mind again and again.

It wasn't the small clearing he was lying in, it was a large tent .

There was a small dying fire in the center and several bed rolls set up around it.

The wind shook the loose dark blue cloth surrounding the silver bark of the tent.

A sudden clang vibrated the ground, gruff voices whispered to each other.

"Be quiet, you fool! " "But...but" _clang! _Something had fallen again. The voices trailed of.

Something about them are unsettling , like they were keeping something from him.

_Why?_

_Come ._

A voice answered him,he reached toward _Brisingr _lying beside the blankets.

Eragon remembered and stood up to look for Shruikan's eldunari but it wasn't there.

_He is safe._

The voice answered again.

_Come._

Eragon stepped toward to the entrance of the tent cautiously; Trying not to make any sound.

As he reached for the flap a figure walked in blocking him, stopping from him from walking outside.

The light adjusted itself revealing a young girl about fourteen, dressed in a long dress and a dark coloured cloak. She pulled back her hood. Blond and brown curls matched the curiousity in her deep forest green eyes. But her expression was serious." Be careful argetlam, you do not want to be seen walking into the outskirts."Her voice was strong and understanding his confusion, she handed him a cloak and said simply "Follow." Before she stepped outside.

**How was it ? Anyway meet Meyna , she is the new character. And I am a girl my initials are not CP so I don't own Eragon.**

**Please review!This story can't be that bad...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! And yes I do intend to keep things mysterious because I like it that way. kind of. don't worry there is going to be answers later. Enjoy !**

The last spell-chapter 5-Against the dull gray

"Who are you?"The girl simply turned around and said "Do you ever stop asking questions?"For this was probably the hundredth time he asked.

She looked more amused than annoyed. As if she didn't expect the dragon rider to be so inquisitive.

"When I get answers."Eragon answered crossly expecting an answer.

Instead the girl turned back around and continued crossing the large stones that blocked the way

to the other side of the cliff. The cliff also sheltered what was called the "camp" Eragon had woken up in.

He was about to ask where they were going and why when a sudden wave from the nearby ocean splashed against the stones and close to the two figures. Waves weren't the only problem.

"Hurry, the tides coming in." The girl was right. Water was staring to seep through the stones they were stepping on.

She began to jump from rock to rock more quickly. Eragon followed .

When they reached the other side another wave hit the rocks sending a spray salt water into the air.

The wind had suddenly blew harder and roared. Or was it the wind?

Another strong gust of wind came from the water, this time it was stronger and roared loader.

It came as a shadow passed over the dull gray rocks of the shore. The shape was easily recongized.

_It is a dragon,_ Realized Eragon_ But why it come here? _

"We have to hurry." The girl looked anxious as if something was about to go wrong .

"The sun has almost set we must head back soon." She ran up the hill that faced them and gestured for him to follow."

What Eragon was about to see was a sight that hasn't been seen for a while.

A top the cliff against the dull gray rocks and clouds stood a proud white, cream coloured dragon.

Larger than Saphira . And sitting on the dragon was a elf.

_We are not alone. Not at all, not at all _The familiar voice answered.

**Sooooo... What do you think ?**

**I know my chapters are short but their okay right?**

**Plz review !**

**Next chapter : The arrival.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Come on people, review!pl z?**

Chapter 6-the arrival

The agonized screams of pain continued, Arya stopped abruptly. Roran stopped also nearly crashing into her.

Horst rushed through the tents, breathless.

"Arya, Angela needs your help." Without a word Arya followed Horst, keeping a steady pace they wove quickly between the tents.

They reached where the villagers of Palancar valley were camped.

Arya understood immediately and ran ahead of Horst."Don't worry, Elain will be fine."She assured him as she darted into the tent where the screams started once again.

…...

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light as she rushed to Elain's side. Who was panting quite hard.

"She's not strong enough, she might lose the child!"Angela panicked,rummaging through her herbs.

To worried to give Arya a greeting.

"Perhaps I could give her energy, it may be the last chance."Arya suggested, trying to keep Angela and herself calm.

"It might work." Angela nodded trying to regulate her own breathing."It has to work."She said under her breath.

Arya knelt down beside Elain and put her hand on her wrist .

Energy flowed into Elain's body giving her strength as she gave a final push.

Wailing joined the panting and Arya let out her breath, she wiped sweat from her brow.

Angela gently washed the child with water and wrapped it in a blanket.

"It is a girl!" Angela exclaimed."Now for her name."She smiled as she handed the newborn to Elain.

"Maybe after the heroine that saved her."Elain said looking at Arya and smiling.

Arya shook her head "It would be an honour but perhaps something of your own choice."

Elain frowned"Then …...Maria, something different but still a way to remember."Elain smiled.

"Then welcome Maria, to the Varden."Arya also smiled ,something she hasn't done for a while.

…...

Arya suddenly shot up. How long has she slept ?

A morning breeze came through the opening of her tent ._I forgot about Saphira!_

She grabbed her cloak and ran to Eragon's tent, it was barely dawn and it was cold but

Saphira was still sleeping with a content expression on her face, she sighed as Arya gently rubbed her back.

_She is fine. _Arya calmed down.

She walked back to her tent. Not knowing everything was about to change...

**Is this long enough? I know my story is boring at the moment but I promise it will be more exciting. Please read and review ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Please please please review and (if this works)pretty please with a cherry on top?**

The last spell -chapter 7-Still living

Roran followed closely behind the elf. He didn't see the point of moving quietly when there was no one there and the footsteps seem to echo of the crimson red hallways.

They caused confusion, every sound echoes of the walls like an endless cavern.

Even the wind echoes through the foreboding maze it sounded like weeping like a child crying for her lost..._lost what?_Arya thought_ The weeping can't be real ,can_ _it?_

Roran tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to a a dimly lit room.

Arya nodded, silently she moved toward the door and pushed it open.

Dim golden light flooded into the hallway.

Behind the door was a large library with hundreds, or maybe thousands of books and scrolls.

Roran gaped at the largeness of the room as he looked up to see the ceiling.

There were paintings all along the wall that Arya couldn't decipher for shadows , despite the dim light ,covered most of the room.

She advanced slowly and cautiously to the middle of the room. There might not be people but you can never be too careful.

And Galbatorix is clever, there won't be a room unprotected.

Arya gestured for Roran to stay close to the door. He could easily set of traps.

Roran nodded and checked the hallway before stepping in the doorway.

Arya looked around the library and moved silently to a table covered with what seemed to be a leather bound book.

She flipped through the book filled with information and spells in relation of the Greyfolk.

After a while ,Arya pause on between two pages the trailed her hand down the middle of the book feel the soft paper that use to be whole.

_There is a page missing. _It must have been something Galbatorix is trying to hide she thought.

_It could be the missing information we need ._ Arya closed the book.

As she turned around , she heard scuffling .

"Mrrow?" Arya tripped over backwards as a white cat with gray patches padded out of the shadows.

Roran rushed to help."No! Stay back you could set off traps." Roran stepped back.

The cat approached and circled Arya. Her blue eyes seem to ask _who are you ?_

There was no hostility just curiosity. That was confirmed as the cat came up and nudged Arya's hand.

"Marian ?" A voice asked. A young girl barely ten walked into the room and suddenly stepped back .

"Who are you ?"

…...

Arya felt Amaris's hand tighten around her waist. Amaris had never traveled on horse before.

She had worked and survived being one of Galbatorix's servants.

Her mother was one of the victims that hadn't survived what Trianna said was a spell that killed most of the soldiers in the battle.

The weeping was her's. She and her cat, Marian, were the only survivors .

There might be something Amaris knows that might help them.

She is the the one still living from the battle.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone ! Sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't have time to write any chapters because of homework and stuff like that. I would also like to thank Sora argetlam for being my first reviewer, heromyth7 for reviewing the most( thanks Sofia!), Oromisfan who gave some motivation , Restrained freedom and Bob the builder stuff for giving me some criticism.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter !**

The last spell-chapter 8-Fading

The sun rose over the ocean, warming Algaesia and the lands beyond the waters that surround it.

The sky is painted in the bright fiery orange hues of fire.

It was less dangerous thought...

The sight of dawn is always calming, but this one will only bring pain.

Only after will the sun bring what it is meant for; a new beginning.

This dawn is when the forbidden magic unleash it's powers.

…...

Arya and Roran stood on top of the hill, below was the small tents of the only remaining survivors.

"Nasuada will not be please to hear we left without her consent."

"It was necessary considering what we have uncovered." Arya replied quietly, clutching the leather bound book to her chest.

"Amaris might know about the strange magic that wanders through the Uru'baen. She lived through them." She continued looking at the young girl behind her stoking the horses.

They found her and cat,Marian as she was called, in Galbatorix's castle.

The only survivors of the strange spell that had wiped all trace of life within the castle and it's land.

But Arya survived and so has Amaris. What was different about them from the others ? What had happened to Eragon ?

That is what Arya was determined to find out.

…...

Eragon slipped on the leather gloves hiding his geidwey ignisia.

Lianne's magic has rounded ears and evened his eyes, but it could hide everything.

The elven rider had lived here since the fall of the dragon riders.

She knows these islands like the back of her hands and they are peaceful.

But there was danger; in Algaesia the dragon riders were loved and respected , here they are hated and hunted.

This had been a refuge for dragon riders, but Galbatorix planted lies in the hearts of human inhabitants.

What once lived in peace was now living in hatred.

Soon the dragons, the riders,elves or human, were slowly killed one by one until the two groups declared war.

In the end when the riders seemed to be winning, Galbatorix forces struck them.

The surviving riders ,in the end, were forced to return to Algaesia only to be killed.

Lianne, stayed caring for her injured mother until she left, leaving her as the last free dragon rider of that time.

She stayed not because she couldn't; it was the hope to bring together the humans and dragon riders together again.

…...

A familiar roar echoed through the camp.

Amaris's head spun around, the young girl's sapphire blue eyes filled with fear.

"Roran stay with Amaris !"Arya ran down the hill.

"Ar-" She couldn't hear.

All she could think of was that roar, it was too familiar.

When she reached where the roar came from, the remaining soldiers were Varden was holding spears

pointing at the center where flames shot up.

"Saphira, stop !"

**please review!**


End file.
